Rubén Moya
|nacimiento = 31 de octubre de 1960 |lugar_nacimiento = Chilpancingo, Guerrero |familiares = |medios = Locución comercial Teatro Cine Radio TV |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Baretta |ingreso_doblaje = Septiembre de 1979 |pais = México D.F. Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |sindicato = SITATYR |demo = SDACALogo.ogg |wikipedia = Rubén Moya }} He-man_Pict.jpg|He-Man/Príncipe Adam en He-Man y los amos del universo, su personaje más conocido. BMW George Fenny.png|Sr. George Fenny (William Daniels) en Aprendiendo a vivr y en El mundo de Riley. Fox Caballero.gif|Lucius Fox (Morgan Freeman) en la trilogía de El Caballero Oscuro. Diehardsimon.jpg|Simon Gruber (Jeremy Irons) en Duro de matar: La venganza. Zurg - TS2.png|El Emperador Zurg en la franquicia Toy Story. Shan_Yu.png|Shan-Yu en Mulán. Cobra_Bubble.png|Cobra Bubbles en la franquicia Lilo & Stitch. 25másLogo.jpg|Fue la voz en off oficial del programa "Los 25 más" durante 12 años. Amidamaru-shaman-king-31673292-303-404.jpg|Amidamaru en Shaman King. Balu.png|Baloo en Los aventureros del aire y El librito de la selva. Globo.jpg|Globo en Buscando a Nemo y Buscando a Dory. Porunga4.png|Porunga en Dragon Ball Z Kai y Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales. Dragon Ball Z Punter by tekilazo.png|Pintar también en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales. Fotonoticia_20140718130827_644.jpg|Ronan el acusador en Guardianes de la Galaxia. Howard_PayneSpeed.gif|Howard Payne (Dennis Hopper) en Máxima velocidad. Ripley-s-believe-it-or-not-jack-palance-rare-shows-4e02e.jpg|Jack Palance en la serie documental Aunque usted no lo crea. 17715-21981.gif|Jim Phelps (Jon Voight) en Misión: Imposible. Sallah.jpg|Sallah en las películas de Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida e Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (redoblaje). Lincolnhawk.jpg|Lincoln Hawk (Sylvester Stallone) en El vencedor. Duke.gif|Tony Duke (Tony Burton) en Rocky Balboa. Kurtz.gif|Coronel Walter E. Kurtz (Marlon Brando) en Apocalipsis Now (versión extendida). Dr.HFloyd.png|Dr. Heywood Floyd (Wiliam Sylvester) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (doblaje original). William Somerset Seven.gif|Det. William Somerset en Seven. Malcolm BeechOblivion .jpeg|Malcolm Beech en Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido. Romeo_&_Juliet_-_1978-1r.jpg|Teobaldo en Romeo y Julieta (1978). El padrino-1972-1h.jpg|Luca Brasi en El Padrino (redoblaje). JDM1DavidTapp.png|Detective David Tapp en El juego del miedo. Rourke-wrestler.jpg|Randy "The Ram" Robbinson en El luchador. Robin hood ep. 11 amn.png|Robin Hood (ep. 11) en Automan. IgonSiruss VATCOATP.png|Igon Siruss en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. HeMan.png|He-Man (Dolph Lundgren) en Amos del Universo (doblaje mexicano). Baloo-the-jungle-book-mowglis-story.jpg|Baloo (Brian Doyle-Murray) en El libro de la selva: La historia de Mowgli. SDACASauron.png|Sauron en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo y El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey. Dick_Halloran.png|Dick Halloran en El resplandor (Redoblaje). FA_El_Sapo.png|El Sapo en Lo que el agua se llevó. Zen-Aku.jpg|Zen-Ake en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. ZSK-Chaos.png|Lord Arcanon en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Jafardp.png|Jafar a partir la serie animada de Hércules. Capitán_Hazel_Murphy.jpg|Capitán Hazel "Hank" Murphy en Laboratorio Submarino 2021. Zeus_disney_animado.png|Zeus en la serie animada Hércules. Pitufo_Narrador_Los_Pitufos_(pelicula).jpg|Pitufo Narrador en Los Pitufos, Los Pitufos 2 y Los Pitufos y El Jinete sin cabeza. Carney-4.jpg|Edward R. Carney en Mr. Meaty. Traximus.jpg|Traximus en Las Tortugas Ninja (2003). GeneralAguila.gif|General Águila en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (doblaje Videomax). EMH-Segador.png|Eric Williams/El segador en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Wernstrom.png|Dr. Ogden Wernstrom en Futurama (Temps. 5 - 7). Lenny.png|Lenny Leonard en Los Simpson (Temp. 1). Vlcsnap-2015-09-07-17h06m10s593.png|Russ Cargill en Los Simpson: La película. Chug-Planes.png|Chug en Aviones y Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. 10410315 849936221761490 5780170139797094066 n.png|Matías "El oscuro" Jiménez en Un gallo con muchos huevos. Nicky_flippers_giron_hwkd-bclvh.png|Nicky Flippers Girón en ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia y su secuela (doblajes de México D.F.). Apollo.png|Apollo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo. Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-00h13m23s164.png|Anubis en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz. Blackbeard.png|Pirata Barba Negra en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo. Junior_el_Bufalo.png|Junior en Vacas vaqueras. Cocodrilo.png|Cocodrilo en Una película de huevos. 5 Pastor Galswells.jpg|Pastor Galswells en El cadáver de la novia. General Grawl.png|General Grawl en Planet 51. Mike Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Mike en Hotel Transylvania 2. Mapache.png|Mapache en Locos por las nueces. Uto - Tarzan 2.png|Uto en Tarzán II. Invader_zim_logo_by_invaderpark-d3c6mh1.png|El Narrador de Invasor Zim. Morganfreeman.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Morgan Freeman. Scorpan MLP.png|Scorpio en Mi pequeño pony. thumb|right|229px thumb|229px|right|Ruben Moya y Rocio Garcel doblando a René Ruiz "Tun Tun" y Yirah Aparicio respectivamente thumb|right|229px|Uno de los famosos comerciales de Añejo de Bacardi en los cuales, Rubén Moya le dobló la voz a Saúl Lisazothumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE RUBEN MOYA COMO SAUL LIZASO thumb|right|229px|Locución comercial para Sprite thumb Rubén Moya es un locutor, actor y director de doblaje mexicano, con más de 30 años de trayectoria. Mejor conocido por ser la voz de He-Man en la película y serie de He-Man de los años 80, el Emperador Zurg en Toy Story 2, en la película y serie, Apollo en la película de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo y por realizar el doblaje de voz de Saúl Lisazo en los años 90 para la publicidad de la compañía Bacardi con la frase "La calidad es responsabilidad de Bacardi y compañía... la cantidad es responsabilidad de usted. Añejo de Bacardi, porque usted manda". También se le recuerda por ser la voz de Jack Palance en la famosa serie de los años 80 Aunque usted no lo crea y doblar a los actores René Ruiz "Tun Tun", Gerardo Zepeda "El Chiquilín" y Roberto Ballesteros con un lenguaje picaresco en películas mexicanas llamadas "Sexycomedias". También fue la voz oficial del programa "Los 25 más" que se trasmitió por el canal 13 de TV Azteca. Su preparación artística la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA y en el Centro de Arte Dramático (CADAC). Tuvo como maestros en el doblaje a Víctor Mares y Narciso Busquets. thumb|right|224 px|REDOBLAJE MEXICANO CON LA VOZ DE RUBÉN MOYA EN LOS INSERTOS. thumb|right|224 px thumb|right|224 px|LOCUCIÓN COMERCIAL CON LA VOZ DE RUBÉN MOYA Filmografía Películas Morgan Freeman ' *Drosselmeyer en El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos (2018) (tráiler) *Sheik Ilderim en Ben-Hur (2016) *Allan Trumbull en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Patrick Meighan en Ted 2 (2015) (trailer) *Alex Carver en La vida misma (2015) *Joseph Tagger en Trascender (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Malcolm Beech en Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido (2013) *Lucius Fox en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Dr. McCarthy en Winter: El delfín (2011) (tráiler) *Él mismo en Baile de graduación en Mississippi (2009) *Keith Ripley en Juego de ladrones (2009) *Micrófono modo Morgan Freeman en El gurú del amor (2008) *Lucius Fox en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *Harry Stevenson en Festín de amor (2007) *Frank Carden en El contrato (2006) *Narrador en La marcha de los pingüinos (2005) *Moses Ashford en Edison (2005) *Mitch Bradley en Una vida sin terminar (2005) *Narración en La guerra de los mundos (2005) *Lucius Fox en Batman inicia (2005) *Walter Creewes en La trampa (2004) *William Cabot en La suma de todos los miedos (2002) *Alex Cross en Telaraña (2000) *Presidente Tom Beck en Impacto profundo (1998) *Jim en Violencia en la tempestad (1998) (doblaje original) *Dr. Alex Cross en Besos que matan (1997) *Detective William Somerset en Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) 'Jon Voight *Earl Hall en Tan distinto como yo (2017) *Francis Tierney Sr. en Código de familia (2008) *John Keller en Transformers (2007) *Senador Thomas Jordan en El embajador del miedo (2004) *Lord Richard Croft en Tomb Raider (2001) *Thomas Brian Reynolds en Enemigo público (1998) *Jim Phelps en Misión: Imposible (1996) Danny Glover *Ambrose en Sr. Pig (2016) *Comandante en Space Warriors (2013) *Presidente Thomas Wilson en 2012 (2009) *Detective David Tapp en El juego del miedo (2004) *Bob Goodall en Un asesino anda suelto (1997) *Juez Tyrone Kipler en El poder de la Justicia (1997) José René Ruiz *Tun Tún en Narcosatánicos diabólicos (1991) *Tun Tún en Tres lancheros muy picudos (1991) *Tun Tún en Los verduleros 2 (1987) *Tun Tún en Los verduleros (1986) *Tun Tún en El vecindario (1981) Kris Kristofferson *Chester "Chet" Mills en Sangre fría (2012) *Pop Crane en Persiguiendo un sueño (2005) *Abraham Whistler en Blade Trinity (2004) (2ª versión) *Abraham Whistler en Blade 2 (2002) Dennis Farina *Henry Desalvo en Hasta el cuello (2002) *Jack Bangs en Doble traición (2000) *Ray 'Bones' Barboni en El nombre del juego (1995) *Teniente Jack Crawford en Manhunter (1986) Arnold Schwarzenegger *Trench en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión de Zima) *Harry Tasker en Mentiras verdaderas (1994) (doblaje de 20th Century Fox) *Conan en Conan, el destructor (1984) (doblaje original) Keith David *Tnte. Dixon en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) *Director de la CIA en Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) *Director de la CIA en Agente Cody Banks (2003) (redoblaje) Charlton Heston *Actor Rey en Hamlet (1996) *Él mismo en Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) *Jackson Harglow en In the mouth of madness (1994) Sean Connery *John Connor en Sol naciente (1993) *Dr. Robert Campbell en Medicine Man (1992) *Black Jack Kehoe en Odio en las entrañas (1969) Patrick Stewart *Jean Luc Picard en Star Trek: Némesis (2002) *Jean Luc Picard en Star Trek 9: Insurrección (1998) *Malcolm Philpott en El tren de la muerte (1993) Paul Newman *Harry Ross en Crepúsculo (1998) *Sidney J. Mussburger en El gran salto (1994) *Michael Gallagher en Ausencia de malicia (1981) (doblaje original) John Goodman *Igon Siruss (voz) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Papa Sergius en La pontífice (2009) Ving Rhames *Director Thompson en Ni un paso atrás (2012) (versión Buena Vista) *El Profeta en Identidad sustituta (2009) Robert Duvall *General Petrov en Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012) *Frank Grimes en John Q: Situación extrema (2002) Mickey Rourke *Randy en El luchador (2008) (doblaje DVD) *Blackbird en Tiro mortal (2008) (redoblaje) John Hurt *Narrador en Manderlay (2005) *Narrador en Dogville (2003) Brad Garrett *Dwayne Murney en Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) *Fred Bedderhead en La gran aventura de Beary (2002) Brian Dennehy *Joseph en Caballero de copas (2015) *Will Teasle en Rambo (1982) Delroy Lindo *Claremont Williams III en Domino (2005) *Red en Sentir Minnesota (1996) Dennis Hopper *Alex Swan en Tiempo límite (2001) *Howard Payne en Máxima velocidad (1994) Marlon Brando *Max en Cuenta final (2001) *Coronel Walter E. Kurtz en Apocalypse Now (1979) (versión extendida) John Rhys-Davies *Sallah en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) *Sallah en Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) (redoblaje) Lee Marvin *Coronel Nick Alexander en Fuerza Delta (1986) (Doblaje original) *Mayor John Reisman en Doce del Patíbulo (1967) Emilio Fernández *J.V. en Fuga en diez segundos (1975) *General Mapache en La pandilla salvaje (1969) (redoblaje) Otros *Narrador en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) (tráiler 1) *Dr. Larry Banks (Barry G. Bernson) en El sacrificio del ciervo sagrado (2017) *Walter (Beau Bridges) en Más allá de la montaña (2017) (tráiler) *Igon Siruss (Laurent Ferraro) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Morgan Russell (Bashir Salahuddin) en Viaje salvaje (2017) *Charlie (Barry Humphries) en Absolutely Fabulous: La película (2016) *Insertos en Jackie (2016) (versión Diamond Films) *Presentación en Un monstruo en el camino (2016) *Insertos en Animales nocturnos (2016) *Insertos en Manos de piedra (2016) (versión Diamond Films) *Gnarlack (Ron Perlman) en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Insertos en El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) *Editor de Sunday Times en El engaño del siglo (2015) *Voces adicionales en Captive (2015) *Insertos en Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) *Insertos en Hardcore: Misión extrema (2015) *Cardenal Bruun (Peter Andersson) en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) *Entwhistle (Michael Lerner) en Ashby (2015) *Insertos en No confíes en nadie (2014) *Presentación en El encargo (2014) *Insertos en Autómata (2014) *Insertos en Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Insertos en El dador de recuerdos (2014) (versión Prodisc/Cine) *Ronan el acusador (Lee Pace) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) *Insertos en Antes de irme a dormir (2014) *Voces adicionales en Aires de esperanza (2013) *Insertos en Condenados (2013) *Insertos en Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) *Mark Turso (Stacy Keach) en El legado Bourne (2012) *Voces adicionales en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) *Insertos en Culpable (2011) *Inserto final en Aullido: el renacimiento (2011) *Carlos en House of the Rising Sun (2011) *Pitufo Narrador (Tom Kane) en Los Pitufos (2011) *Moses Buggs (John Carroll Lynch) en Paul (2011) *William Bludworth (Tony Todd ) en Destino final 5 (2011) *Comentarista en The Fighter (2010) (versión Paramount) *Narración e insertos en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Insertos en El último soldado (2010) *Warden Burke (John B. Lowe) en Encarcelados (2010) (2ª versión) *Norby (Dan Patrick) en Son como niños (2010) *Narración inicial y presentación en La reunión del diablo (2010) *Presentación (versión TV) en Chicas sin freno (2009) *Insertos en La venganza del dragón (2009) *Otis "Bad" Blake (Jeff Bridges) en Loco corazón (2009) *Michael Winkler (Peter Haber) en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) *Bad Blake (Jeff Bridges) en Loco corazón (2009) *General Friedrich Fromm (Tom Wilkinson) en Operación Valquiria (2009) *Agente Wagner (Mark Meade) / Presentación e insertos en Mi novio es un ladrón (2008) (versión Netflix) *Voces adicionales en Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) *Insertos en Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) *Phil Olson (Timothy Spall) en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) *Carney (Brian Posehn) en Rápido y fogoso (2008) *Rusty Neal (Mark Gibbon) en Frecuencia mortal 2 (2008) *Insertos en Cleaner (2007) *Insertos en Amores asesinos (2006) *Voz en off (James Earl Jones) en Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) *Sir Leigh Teabing (Ian McKellen) en El código Da Vinci (2006) *Presentación e insertos en Hospital de noche (2006) *Presentación en La provocación (2005) *John Kramer (Tobin Bell) en El juego del miedo II (2005) (doblaje TV) *Jim Sandecker (William H. Macy) en Sahara (2005) (versión Videomax) *Narración en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) *Mick Taylor (John Jarratt) en El cazador (2005) *Insertos en El descenso (2005) *Duke/Noah Calhoun (James Garner) en Diario de una pasión (2004) (1ª versión) *Spottswood (Daran Norris) en Team America: Policía mundial (2004) *Capitán Doby (Fred Williamson) en Starsky y Hutch (2004) *Insertos en 7 crímenes (2003) *Insertos en Troya (2003) *Padre de Blake (Brent Chapman) / Insertos en Freddy contra Jason (2003) *Kahn (Robbie Gee) / Insertos en Inframundo (2003) *Phillip Edwards (Tim Thomerson) en Huracán (2002) *Profesor Shifflin (James Avery) en Nancy Drew (2002) *Sr. Jim Morris (Brian Cox) en El novato (2002) *Sargento Brodski (Peter Mensah) / Insertos en Jason X (2002) *Aragog (Julian Glover) en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) *Frank (Stanley Anderson) / Insertos en S1m0ne (2002) *Jack Buggit (Scott Glenn) en Atando cabos (2001) *Tye Crowe (William B. Davis) en Ántrax (2001) *Insertos en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) *Secretario de defensa (Clarence Williams III) en Impostor (2001) *Frank Olchin (James Caan) en La traición (2000) *General Hodges (Philip Baker Hall) en Reglas de combate (2000) *Sr. Tyson (Rip Torn) en El loco superdotado (1998) (Redoblaje) *Victor Lazarro (Harve Presnell) en Contracara (1997) (1ª versión) *Insertos en Selena (2ª versión) (1997) *Wilson (Steve Kahan) /Insertos en El complot (1997) *Phil Beasly (Gary Grubbs) en ¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) *Insertos en La niñera inocente (1996) *Nagi Hassan (David Suchet) en Momento crítico (1996) *Kelly (Howie Long) en Código: Flecha Rota (1996) *Dr. Mercer (Harris Yulin) en El monstruo del Lago Ness (1996) *Coronel Manuel Aguirre (Jeroen Krabbé) en La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) *Insertos Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) (redoblaje) *Alberto Aragón (Giancarlo Giannini) en Un paseo por las nubes (1995) *Jack Wade (Joe Don Baker) en 007: GoldenEye (1995) *Rey Arturo (Joss Ackland) en Un adolescente en la corte del Rey Arturo (1995) *Agente Palmer (Jon Polito) en Un guía en apuros (1995) *Simon Gruber (Jeremy Irons) en Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) *Dr. Terence Wynn (Mitch Ryan) en Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers (1995) *Presentación en Batman eternamente (1995) *Kobayashi (Pete Postlethwaite) en Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) (redoblaje) *Narrador en Mi adorable delincuente (1994) *Narrador (Bruce Willis) en Un muchacho llamado North (1994) *Vincente Goldoni (Maury Chaykin) en Money for Nothing (1993) *Cardenal Richelieu (Tim Curry) en Los tres mosqueteros (1993) *Jonathan Lundy (Robert Prosky) en Papá por siempre (1993) *Anthony Scapelli (Gianni Russo) / Presentación en Super Mario Bros. (1993) *Stan (Brian T. Finney) / Gilbert (David Scully) en La mano que mece la cuna (1992) *Barnie en Bebé a bordo (1992) *Mace Ryan (Powers Boothe) en Furia de venganza (1992) *Dodd (Sam Elliott) en Rush (1991) *Insertos en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) (Doblaje original) *Insertos en Difícil de matar (1990) (Redoblaje) *Alcaide (Charles Napier) en Ernest va a la cárcel (1990) *Georges (Gérard Depardieu) en Matrimonio por conveniencia (1990) *Yves Perret (Jack Palance) en Tango y Cash (1989) (Doblaje original) *Arzobispo Oscar Romero (Raúl Juliá) en Romero (1989) *Francisco "Pancho" Villa (Pedro Armendariz Jr.) en Gringo viejo (1989) *Warren Stantin (Sidney Poitier) en Tirando a matar (1988) *He-Man (Dolph Lundgren) en Amos del Universo (1987) (doblaje mexicano) *Insertos en Puerta al infierno (1987) (Primera versión) *Amos (Al Fann) / Narración e insertos en El regreso a la preparatoria del horror (1987) *Lincoln Hawk (Sylvester Stallone) en El vencedor (1987) *Sam Charlton (Michael Lombard) / presentación en Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) *Eddie (John Wesley), Joe Baker de la Prensa Asociada en Perfección (1985) *O'Brien (Richard Burton) en 1984 (1984) *Dr. Budge (Tom Wees) / doctor (F. William Parker) en La fuerza del cariño (1983) *Gordon (Steve Forrest) en Sahara (1983) *Presentación e insertos en Amityville II: Violenta posesión (1982) *Dick Halloran (Scatman Crothers) en El resplandor (1980) (Redoblaje) *Pedro apóstol (Jay O. Sanders) en El día que Cristo murió (1980) *Benchley (Dana Elcar) en El último vuelo del arca de Noé (1980) *Senador Birney (Melvyn Douglas) en Escalada al poder (1979) *Recolector de impuestos / otros en La vida pública de Jesús (1979) (Doblaje original) * Robin y Marian (1976) - Sheriff de Nottingham - (Robert Shaw) *Ed Wimpiris (Franklin Cover) / Frank Cornell (Michael Higgins) en Las esposas de Stepford (1975) *Mallinson (Donald Sinden) / Casson (Denis Carey) / Voces adicionales en El día del Chacal (1973) *Darrus Biederbeck (Robert Quarry) en El Dr. Phibes retorna (1972) *Luca Brasi (Lenny Montana) en El Padrino (1972) (Rrdoblaje) *Michael Martindale (David Gilliam) en Ranas (1972) *Willard Whyte (Jimmy Dean) en 007: Los diamantes son eternos (1971) (Doblaje original) *Rowdy (Dennis Kilbane) en El valle de Gwangi (1969) *Sir Hugh Dowding (Laurence Olivier) en La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) *Dr. Heywood Floyd (William Sylvester) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (Doblaje original) *Sargento Watson (Eddy Donno) / Teniente Sachs (Frank Koomen) en Los boinas verdes (1968) *Luke Markos (Zekial Marko) en Fui un ladrón (1965) *Teniente de vuelo Hendley (James Garner) en El gran escape (1963) *Melville Crump en El mundo está loco, loco, loco (1963) *Sheriff John T. Chance (John Wayne) en Río Bravo (1959) (redoblaje) *Sir Wilfred Robarts (Charles Laughton) en Testigo de cargo (1957) Series de televisión *Alcaide Leo Glynn (Ernie Hudson) en OZ *Profesor George Feeny (William Daniels) en Aprendiendo a vivir *Dr. Desmond Powell / Sombra Nocturna (un ep.) en Flash (1990) *Tnte. Michael "Mike" Torello (Dennis Farina) en Historia del Crimen (1986-1988) *Aquila / Quintilo en Anno Domini *Lost **Narración inicial (2004-2010) **Ray Mullen (Nick Tate) (2004) *Nathan Bates (Lane Smith) en V Invasión Extraterrestre *Jack Palance en Aunque usted no lo crea (serie clásica de 1982) *Capitán Frank Furillo (Daniel J. Travanti) en El precio del deber (1981-1987) *Blake Carrington (John Forsythe) en Dinastía *Robin Hood (Don Mirault) / Guardia de B.E.K. No. 2 (Charles Walker) en Automan (1983-1984) *José el Carpintero (Yorgo Voyagis) en Jesús de Nazareth *Pedro apóstol en El día que Cristo murió *Edward R. Carney en Mr. Meaty *Zen-Aku en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje *Lord Arcanon en Power Rangers: Dino Charge *Voces diversas en Baretta (Debut) *Voces diversas en Blanco y negro *Voces diversas en Los Magníficos *Voces diversas en Reportera del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Narración e insertos y voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York Miniseries *Anfitrión (Morgan Freeman) en La historia de Dios (2016) *Big Joe Isson (Al White) (ep. 7) en Crónica de gángsters (1981) *Teobaldo (Alan Rickman) en Romeo y Julieta (1978) Anime Ryuzaburo Otomo *Porunga en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Porunga en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales Otros *Amidamaru (1ª voz) en Shaman King *Dr. Carlos (2ª voz) en Belle y Sebastian *Gangster (ep. 39) / Narrador (ep. 47) en Las aventuras de Gigi *Alexander "Alex" Brown en Sandy y sus koalas *Genbu en Inuyasha *Gray en Blood+ *Sr. Swanpy en Pokémon *Capitán "Mano de Hacha" Morgan en One Piece *Punta en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales Series animadas *Príncipe Adam (He-Man) / Ancestro (ep. 7) en He-Man y los amos del universo (serie animada de 1983) *Príncipe Adam (He-Man) / Agho el Rey de los Trolls (ep. 29) en She-Ra: La princesa del poder *Jefe Apache Los Súper amigos (1980) *Kurt Walker (un cap.) / Ming, el Despiadado (3ª voz, un ep.) en Defensores de la Tierra *Thundarr en Thundarr el bárbaro (2ª temp.) *Personajes en estrado en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Traximus en Las Tortugas Ninja (2003) *Emperador Zurg en Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar *Sr. Barkin en Kim Possible *Jafar en House of Mouse *Loro en Los patos astutos *El malvado Ming (eps. 1-2, 14-16) en Flash Gordon (serie animada de 1979) *Frankie en El grupo increíble *Don Toro en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Baloo en Los aventureros del aire *Narración en Invasor Zim *Narrador de los carteles de prohibición en el parque (ep: La odisea de Homero) en Los Simpson *Capitán Hazel "Hank" Murphy en Laboratorio Submarino 2021 *Kano y Oniro en Mortal Kombat *Segador en Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Voces diversas en Las Tortugas Ninja *Helius Inflato en Teamo Supremo *Pez gato imaginario / Paul Bolos / Hombre vestido de abeja en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *General Warhog en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Narrador e insertos / Margarito (2ª voz) en Descontrol (serie animada mexicana) (2ª temporada, últimos eps.) *Ronan el acusador en Guardianes de la galaxia *Sombra en Turbo FAST *Zeus / Jafar en Hércules Películas animadas Brad Garrett *Uto en Tarzán II *Globo en Buscando a Nemo *Globo en Buscando a Dory *Rufián del garfio en Enredados (trailer) *Chug en Aviones *Chug en Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate Ving Rhames *Cobra Bubbles en Lilo & Stitch *Cobra Bubbles en La película de Stitch *Cobra Bubbles en Leroy y Stitch Danny Glover *Hermana Tortuga en Las aventuras del Hermano Conejo *Winston en Alpha y Omega Jonathan Freeman *Jafar en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *Jafar en El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos Albert Brooks *Hombre de negocios en El Principito *Russ Cargill en Los Simpson: la película Otros *Shan-Yu en Mulán *Emperador Zurg en Toy Story 2 *Tek en Titan A.E. *Director de museo en Mi villano favorito 3 *Mike en Hotel Transylvania 2 *Mapache (Liam Neeson) en Locos por las Nueces *Sombra (Mike Bell) en Turbo *General Shanker en Operación escape (2ª versión) *General Grawl (Gary Oldman) en Planet 51 *Pirata Barba Negra e Insertos en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo *He-Man / Príncipe Adam en He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *Cocodrilo en Una película de huevos *Wermstrong en Futurama: La Bestia con un millon de espaldas *Comandante Vachir (Michael Clarke Duncan) en Kung Fu Panda *Carl en La era de hielo *Red en Todos los perros van al cielo 2 *General Águila en Las Tortugas Ninja (versión Videomax) *Nicky Flippers (Detective sapo) en ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia *El Sapo en Lo que el agua se llevó *Junior en Vacas Vaqueras *Scorpio en Mi pequeño pony (especial 1984) *Narrador en Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros *Satanás en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (Redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos *Matías, "El Oscuro Jiménez" en Un gallo con muchos huevos *Insertos en Batalla por Terra *Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película Películas de anime *Apollo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo *Anubis en Yu-Gi-Oh: La pirámide de la luz *Satán en Drácula *Ben en Encuentro submarino *Insertos / Voces adicionales en Locke el Superman de las galaxias *Narrador en Robotech: El amor sigue vivo *Insertos en Sin, la película Telenovelas y series brasileñas Bemvindo Sequeira *Páris La Rosie en Belaventura *Baruk en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos *Emaré en Los milagros de Jesús *Dorivaldo en Doña Xepa *Clemente en Bela, la fea André Mattos *Antonio y Teodoro en Los tramposos *Pachola en Caminos del corazón *Ariovaldo en Prueba de amor [[Cecil Thiré|'Cecil Thiré']] * Júlio Sales Jordão en Marcas del destino * Eduardo Sotero en Máscaras Otros * Dios (voz) en Los milagros de Jesús * Rey Saúl (Gracindo Júnior) en Rey David Videojuegos *Gravemind y floods en Halo 3 *Emperador Zurg en Disney Infinity *Allen Murray en Fable II *Puertas demoníacas en Fable III *Narración en Darksiders *Narración en Forza Motorsport 3 *Narración en Forza Motorsport 4 *Almirante Biggs en Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Bárbaro en Diablo III *Hecarim y Yorick en League of Legends *Narrador en Maldark: El conquistador de todos los mundos (juego online) *Emperador Nerón en Ryse: Son of Rome *Árbol Deku en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *Teo en Just Cause 3 *Voces adicionales en Perfect Dark Zero Documentales Morgan Freeman * La historia de Dios (2016)- presentador * Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman - presentador * Curiosidad (ep. "Universo paralelo") - presentador * Isla de Lémures: Madagascar - narrador Otros *Narración en SudAmérica Salvaje *John Lear en La verdadera bodega 13: Secretos ocultos *Policía en Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro Narración de trailers *Las crónicas de Spiderwick (trailer #2) *Las chicas superpoderosas: La película (trailer #1) *La espada mágica: En busca de Camelot Dirección de doblaje Audiomaster 3000 *Jake y el gordo (1987-1992) Candiani Dubbing Studios - Futura *Vidas opuestas (2006-2007) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2003-2004) (2ª temp. últimos eps.) *Dragon Tales (2002-2003) (2ª temp.) Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Everything Sucks! (eps. 3-5) *America's Next Top Model Cycle 23 (2017) *Dude (2017) *Un traidor entre nosotros (2016) (primera versión) *Manos de piedra (2016) (versión Diamond Films) *Sr. Pig (2016) *Everybody Wants Some!! (2016) *Reporteras en guerra (2016) *Heroes Reborn (2015-) *El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) *Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) *Hardcore: Misión extrema (2015) *Ashby (2015) *Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) *Aires de esperanza (2013) *Condenados (2013) *Vikingos (2013-) *Graceland (2013-) *Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema (2012) *Sangre fría (2012) (1ª versión) *Breakout Kings (2011-2012) (resto) *Conan, el bárbaro (2011) *Dylan Dog: Dead of Night (2011) *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) (versión Videomax) *Culpable (2011) *Homeland (2011-) (versión 20th Century Fox) *Curiosidad (2011-) *Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) *Encarcelados (2010) (2ª versión) *Covert Affairs (2010-) *Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman (2010-2011) *Whip It (2009) (versión TV) *Royal Pains (2009-) *Rápido y fogoso (2008) *The Midnight Meat Train (2008) *Asesinato en la escuela (2008) (doblaje mexicano) *Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) (versión Videomax) *Aprendiz de caballero (2007) *3:10 a Yuma (2007) (versión DVD) *El salvaje (2006-2007) *The Grudge 2 (2006) *Intriga en Berlín (2006) *Bandidas (2006) *Amores asesinos (2006) *Esas mujeres (2005) *Amigas inseparables (2005) *Vuelo nocturno (2005) *Domino (2005) *Una historia violenta (2005) *CSI: NY (2004-2013) (temps. 1-5) *Stargate Atlantis (2004-2009) (5ª temp.) *El efecto mariposa (2004) (versión New Line) *Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) *Pijamada (2004) *Starsky y Hutch (película) (2004) *Robando vidas (2004) *Disfrutando mi libertad (2004) *La chica del verano (2004) *Hotel Rwanda (2004) *Blade Trinity (2004) (versión TV) *Celular (2004) (2ª versión / New Line) *Al caer la noche (2004) (2ª versión) *Agente Cody Banks (2003) (versión MGM) *Inframundo (2003) (doblaje original) *Freddy vs. Jason (2003) *La leyenda de Johnny Lingo (2003) *Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) (doblaje mexicano) *Nicholas Nickleby (2002) *Jason X (2002) *Las aventuras de Pluto Nash (2002) *Una mamá para Navidad (2002) *Insomnia (2002) (versión Videomax) *Las espías (2002-2004) *Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo (2001) *Millennium Actress (2001) *El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo (2001) (doblaje original) *Selena (1997) (redoblaje) *Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) *Escape imposible (1996) *Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) (doblaje original) *Aprendiendo a vivir (1993-2000) *Los tres mosqueteros (1993) (1993) *Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (2ª versión / 20th Century Fox) *Super Mario Bros. (1993) *El padre de la novia (1991) *Colmillo Blanco (1991) *El show de la Pantera Rosa (1969-1980) (redoblaje) New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes ó Genaud, S.A. *Son como niños (2010) *La isla siniestra (2010) *El hombre lobo (2010) *La reunión del diablo (2010) *The Fighter (2010) (1ª versión / Paramount) *Temple de acero (2010) *Operacion Valquiria (2009) *Caso 39 (2009) *El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) *2012 (2009) *Dollhouse (2009-2010) *Una guerra de película (2008) *Ceguera (2ª versión) (2008) *Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) *Control total (2008) *Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) *Leones por corderos (2007) *Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Videomax) *Reyes de las olas (2007) *Babel (2006) *The Matador (2005) (redoblaje de 2010) *El juego del miedo II (2005) (versión TV) Otros *La historia detrás del mito: Harry Potter (2010) (B.R. Mega Producciones) *Una vida sin terminar (2005) (Audiopost) *Romero (1989) (Sonomex) *2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) *Enredos de familia *Reyes y reinas Otros trabajos *Comercial DISAM S.A. de C.V. (SEGA México) *Comercial Pick Up Dodge V150 de Chrysler (Septiembre de 1985) *Mabe - 1988 (comercial) *Defensa inquilinaria *Dormimundo *Comercial Pétalo (1988) *Comercial de detergente Fab II (1988) *Video Visión - 1989 (comercial) *México en la obra de Octavio Paz - 1990 (comercial de Sanborns) *Videovisa *Saúl Lisazo y narración en Añejo de Bacardi (años 80 - años 90) *Comerciales de Castrol Magnatec *Videocentro *El Gran Eclipse de México - 1991 *Locutor que anuncia la obra de teatro "La ronda de las arpías" - 1991 *Locutor que anuncia la obra musical "Muchachitas en vivo" - 1992 *Voz en off de la saga para radio de: "El pavo asesino" - 1992-1993 *Voz en radio de XEDK 1250, Guadalajara (años 90) *Canal 5 (promo: "Vive las mejores series policiacas") voz de agente federal estilo Eliot Ness (1995) *Goicochea *Nikzon *Marinela (principios de los 90's para radio) *Nintendo *Voz institucional de presentación del noticiero radiofónico Monitor (1989-2007), asi cómo de las estaciones Radio Monitor 1320 y 1560 de AM (2004-2007) *Voz institucional de las estaciones Radio Red 1110 AM (1989-2004) y Radio Red 88.1 FM (1995-2004) *Voz institucional de la estación de radio XHUACS 104.1 FM (2015) -Universidad Autónoma de Coahuila *Noticiero Altavoz *Voces de doblaje en "Al Derecho y al Derbez" (parodiando su voz de Jack Palance y sketch "El René Gado") *Galavisión "El Canal de las Estrellas" - Estados Unidos (años 90) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31W9iZwLA1o *Voz de Jack Palance en la serie Aunque usted no lo crea, de Ripley. *Locutor de Stereo 102.1, Toluca, Estado de México *Locutor de XEU 930 AM, Veracruz. *Locutor de Los 25+ (programa de TV Azteca) *Coca-Cola (promos: "Cuando las juntas pasa", "Amargetix" y "Vuelve a eso lo que te gusta") - 2011, 2014 *Comerciales de Jamón Fud (como voz institucional) *Gobierno de Chiapas (comercial) *La Hora Pico (voz en off - sketch de telenovela "¿Con cual de las dos?") *XHDRBZ (último programa, voz de Elmer Homero) - 2004 *Mujer de Madera (Voz en off - telenovela) Narrador "de las nuevas temporadas" 2004 *Las vías del amor (voz en off - telenovela) *Locutor del Canal FOX Latinoamérica - 2013 *Fotorama - (promo: "El tesoro de la serpiente") - 2013 *Cerveza Dos Equis (XX) (promos: "Los enigmas Dos Equis" y "El hombre más interesante del mundo") - 2013-2015 *Chrysler Town & Country (promo para radio) - 2014 *Colchones Spring Air (promo para radio: "Consejos para tu descanso") voz en off - 2014 *Calcetines Preven-t (voz de médico) - 2014 *Internet Telcel Amigo (promo para radio) voz del narrador - 2014 *Campaña "Verdades" para Sprite - 2014 *Comipems (promo para radio: "No tires la toalla") - 2015 *SNTE (promo: "#Está pasando") - 2015 *Desodorante Obao For Men (promo: "Volvamos a ser hombres") - 2016 *Comercial de Sprite (promos: "Born to refresh/Nacidos para refrescar" y "Al verano lo refrescas tú" entre otros) - 2016-presente *Leche Lala Bio4 (promo: "Inteligencia intestinal") - 2016 *Pan dulce Bimbo (promo: "Canjipremios") - 2017 *INE (promo del capacitador electoral vestido de cazador) - 2017 *Sopa Maruchan (promo: "El antojo está cañón") - 2018 Cine y televisión nacional thumb|229px|right|Ruben Moya y Rocio Garcel doblando a Tun Tun y Yirah Aparicio respectivamente *Narcosatánicos asesinos (1989) - Comandante de policía *El ratero del vecindario (1990) - Marido engañado *Los pelotones de Juan Camaney (1991) - Científico loco *Doblando la voz del actor René Ruiz "Tun Tun", Roberto Ballesteros y Gerardo Zepeda "Chiquilin" en películas mexicanas varias: Los verduleros 1, 2 y 3,'' El día de los albañiles 2 y 3'', Tres mexicanos ardientes, Tres lancheros muy picudos, El Vecindario 1 y 2 y Narcosatánicos asesinos. Otros: *Voz, narración y spots del programa La Hermandad, de Chilevisión de Chile (2017-) *Voz en off del documental "La academia un sueño, una historia" (2018) Obras de teatro *Lucrecia Borgia (1979) - Cervello *Herejia (1984) - Rabino *Una luz sobre la cama (1985) - Inspector *Malinche (1986) - Pedro de Alvarado *Cuartos Milagro (1993) - Conserje *Falsa Crónica de Juana La Loca (2001) - Rey Fernando Audio-Cuentos *El Libro de la Selva (1990) - Baloo Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *AB Grabaciones *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Bita *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CINSA *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Intersound *Ki Audio *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Servicio Internacional de Sonido - Oruga *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales *Voltaic Studios Cuernavaca, Morelos *VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory Como actor original Curiosidades *Comparte personajes con el fallecido actor Eduardo Borja. **En la película mexicana Narcosatánicos diabólicos Rubén apareció en pantalla como el jefe de policía y cuando la película se doblo, el jefe de policía fue doblado por Eduardo. **En Dragon Ball Z Eduardo doblo a Porunga y Ruben lo doblo en su versión remasterizada Dragon Ball Z Kai. Enlaces externos *Sitio web: http://www.rubenmoya.com.mx/ *Página Facebook: Cursos de Doblaje Rubén Moya *http://www.cursosrubenmoya.com.mx * * Moya, Rubén Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de doblaje del SITATYR Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca